Automobile rearview mirrors are located at both left and right sides of an automobile head portion and at a front position inside the automobile. The rearview mirrors at both left and right sides of the automobile head portion can reflect circumstances at the sides of and underneath the automobile; and the rearview mirror at the front position inside the automobile, i.e. automobile interior rearview mirror, can reflect the circumstances behind and inside the automobile. Among these, the automobile interior rearview mirrors can be classified into common rearview mirrors and anti-glare rearview mirrors; and the common rearview mirrors are generally plane mirrors, while the anti-glare rearview mirrors usually consist of a mirror with a glass comprising an electrically conductive layer, two photosensitive diodes, and an electronic controller.
At present, the automobile interior rearview mirrors from the market also can be classified into electronic function type and non-electronic function type; the automobile interior rearview mirrors of the electronic function type usually have keys for performing corresponding function conversion in order to ensure that various electronic functions can be realized. In the prior art, the above keys of the automobile interior rearview mirrors of the electronic function type may be touch keys; specifically, the touch key may include: a PCB board located below a rearview mirror glass, and a copper sheet provided at a corresponding area on the PCB board. In the use process, when a human hand touches the rearview mirror glass, a varying capacitive effect is formed between a finger and the copper sheet on the PCB board, so that the object of controlling the automobile interior rearview mirror of the electronic function type to execute a relevant command can be achieved.
However, the inventor of the present application found that since the glass of the anti-glare rearview mirror comprises the electrically conductive layer, the finger and the copper sheet on the PCB board will be insulated by this electrically conductive layer, thus it is impossible to form the varying capacitive effect, and further it is impossible to realize touch screen operations, that is, the automobile interior rearview mirrors in the prior art usually cannot simultaneously have the anti-glare function and the touch key operation function.